


For a Moment

by killerqueenxo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueenxo/pseuds/killerqueenxo
Summary: You are having a painfully off day and Brian wants nothing more than to take care of you.





	For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: "Hello! Could I request any member of Queen helping their partner/reader with a chronic illness? This could be anything from hanging out with them while they’re bedridden/housebound, being there for them before or after a surgery, hearing about the condition and wanting to know more in order to help, or even just helping them during a flare up?"
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not intended to be taken as truth or fact; I do not claim to own Brian May or Queen.
> 
> You can also find this work posted to my Tumblr, @killer-queen-xo. Please enjoy.

_Just lay perfectly still_. _Breathe in_. _Breathe out_.

You allow your eyes to flutter shut as you sink further down in the water, calming breaths ghosting past your lips. _In and out_. _In and out_. You forwent your usual bath necessities of candles, bubbles, and a good book and instead settled on filling the bathtub with hot water that pricked your skin and coaxed the pain and tension from your body like a lover stealing your breath with each frenzied kiss.

Your head was propped up on a fluffy towel and one hand was tracing small circles on your lower abdomen; the subtle action causing the water to move in tiny waves around you. Your other hand was dangling off the side of the bathtub, drops of water trickling down to pool at your fingertips before dropping uncharismatically to the floor.

The silence around you brought a sense of tranquility and you found yourself slipping further and further into a state of serenity, sleep just on the brink. The ebb and flow of the water and the occasional shift in your position was the only sound piercing the air and if left to your own devices, you knew you could stay like this for hours. Or at least until the water ran cold.

The sound of the front door opening and closing pulls you from your peaceful reverie and while you desperately want to be left alone for _only a little bit longer_ , you can’t help the pull of the small smile now forming on your lips. _It could only be one person_. You hear him before you see him; shoes being kicked off, keys being dropped in the glass bowl by the door, guitar case being propped up next to the couch. You roll your head to the side in time to see him lean against the door frame, his soft features pulling into one of concern at the sight of you.

“How are you feeling, dove?”

His voice is soft and lilted with just a bit of a rasp that you no doubt know came from over exerting his vocal cords at the studio. Before you can wrap your mind around his question, a choked sob escapes your lips and the tears are falling hot and fast. He’s by your side in an instant, crouching down to your level while swiping stray strands of hair from your face and tears from your cheeks.

“Shh, shh, shh. None of that, darling, none of that. I’m here now,” he whispers, so gently that it forces another wave of tears from your eyes but the pads of his thumbs are quick to wipe them away.

“It’s too much, Brian. Everything _hurts_ ,” you whine letting yourself lean further into his touch, desperate for any consolation he could offer.

“I know, I know.” He dips one of his hands lightly beneath the surface of the water to test the temperature. “You’ve been in here awhile, haven’t you?”

You nod weakly, the onslaught of tears exerting all of what little energy you had.

“I have an idea. Can you- can you stand?” He asks, reaching down to pull the stopper from the drain. You nod again. “Good, go ahead and do that. I’ll be _right_ back.”

He all but sprints from the bathroom in the direction of your bedroom. Grasping the sides of the bathtub, you shakily pull yourself up and begin drying the excess water from your skin. When you glance back up, he’s standing back in the doorway holding your overly fluffy fleece bathrobe. Taking the used towel from you and draping it over the sink, he helps you with pulling the bathrobe on and tying it loosely around your waist. He cups your face gently in his hands before placing a soft and simple kiss to your lips. Pulling back, he smiles gently, his eyes sparkling with adoration. You can’t help the swarm of butterflies that begin to flutter in your stomach and for just a moment, the pain you were feeling didn’t feel as bad. _As long as he looks at me that way_.

“Okay, dove, wrap your arms around my neck,” he requests and when you do, he loops one arm underneath your knees and the other around your back, carrying you bridal style from the bathroom and into the bedroom.

“That’s it,” he mumbles as he lays you softly down onto the bed. Tucking you underneath the comforter, he lays down next to you and pulls your head to rest on his chest. “What can I do for you, dove?”

“I’m sorry,” you whisper.

“I- ‘sorry’? For what?”

“It’s not fair, you know? _Feeling_ like this so often. I just want it to stop.” You can feel the tears pricking at your eyes again and you take a deep, shallow breath to will yourself to not let them spill over.

“I know you do. Tell me what I can do to make it better.”

You let out a soft sigh knowing there is nothing he can _physically_ do to make the pain dissipate but for even a fleeting moment in time, he could distract you; take your mind far away from the throbbing and piercing pain you feel.

“Play for me. Play me a song.”

“Yeah?” He asks with a soft chuckle, a grin sliding onto his face.

He loved to play for you; show you new licks he had come up with or bounce ideas off of you. You knew this, it’s why you asked. You nod softly, squeezing his hand. He places a soft kiss to your temple before pulling himself from your grasp and heading back out to the living room to grab his guitar. While he’s gone, you duck further down into the blankets, wrapping them and your fuzzy bathrobe further around you. You let your eyes drift close as you listen to him settle back on the bed. You’re not certain if he is waiting for you to make a song request but before you can open your mouth to speak, you hear him begin softly strumming a slower version of a song you have grown to love.

 _You never heard my song before the music was too loud_ _  
_ _But now I think you hear me well for now we both know how_

His voice is quiet, barely louder than a whisper but it’s enough to grab your attention and your eyes flutter open making contact with his soft hazel orbs. He’s smiling back at you while he continues to strum effectively but softly against the strings of his guitar and everything else is forgotten. The sound of his voice is like walking along a dream and you know you’ll drift off to sleep before his song is over but he has to know before you do.

“I love you,” you mouth to him. “Thank you.”

He grins back. He doesn’t need to say it in this moment. You know. You’ve always known.

 _No star can light our way in this cloud of dark and fear_ _  
_ _But some day, one day..._


End file.
